Certain regulating bodies, such as national governments, regulate the use of various signal frequencies and blocks of frequencies as spectrums. However, as use of wireless communication techniques continues to grow, efficient utilization of spectrums is becoming increasingly important to provide a sufficient spectrum of frequencies to support the general public.
Some regulated spectrums of frequencies are (or were at one time) dedicated specifically for governmental use only. For example, these frequencies often to frequencies employed by governmental users for applications such as radar, radios, et cetera. However, in order to maximize spectrum utilization, some of these spectrums may be conditionally available to non-regulated users.
Accordingly, a systems are needed to observe and support the regulated systems, which will be provide interoperability with legacy connectivity systems.